Pirate Hell
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: Ryou lives in a small village that is one day attacked by pirates. How will he cope with being locked on the pirate ship with all of them? When will this Pirate hell end for Ryou.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Hell

A young silver haired boy was lying down in his bed reading a book. He looked up when he heard screaming

"Mother, Father." he called as he got up and walked towards his door. As he was about to open it, it swung open and his father was standing there

"Ryou hide!" was the only thing he said as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Ryou hide underneath his bed. Downstairs he heard yelling and screams and gun's being shot. Loud footsteps came up the stairs and towards his bedroom. The knob was twisting and turning. And when the person could not get it open they started banging on the door until it splintered. Then the door fell open

"Hmm..no ones here." said a male voice

"Strange. I wonder why they locked it then." said another male voice. Ryou had started shaking very badly, his eyes closed tight.

"Well someone had to have been in here...I mean the candle is still lit." said the first voice 'I forgot to blow out the candle!' Ryou thought

"Well no ones here lets get out of here before the guards come." said the second voice as they left. Ryou made sure that they were gone as he got out from underneath the bed. As he claimed out he saw that the door was open so he ran out of his room and towards the downstairs door. That is until he felt two arms pull him up towards a chest

"See I told you there was someone in that room." said the same first voice. Ryou went back to shaking violently while tears poured out of his eyes, The two pirates noticed this and looked at the boy

"Please let me go." he whimpered

"Sorry kid but your coming with us." said the second voice as the man who held him put a blindfold on his eyes and picked him up bridal-style and carried him out of his house. And towards a small boat where another man stood

"What's that Joey?" he asked

"Well me and Tristan found a boy hiding under his bed from us. So we brought him here. I mean he does look like captain." the man now know as Joey said. The man on the row boat just looked at the boy in his arms and back at Joey

"You kiss ass." he said

"Shut up Devlin!" yelled Joey

"Sorry but it is true." he said in a joking manner. The other two pirates got on the boat and went back to the big ship. When the three pirates and the sleeping boy got to the ship they got on it. They were greeted by all kinds of pirates

"Wow it really is hard to believe that only you three went to that tow." said on pirate named Shadi. The they all noticed the boy in Joey's arms

"And you even found a slave for us?" another asked

"No..this one is for captain." Joey said as said man walked out on to the deck

"Joey, Duke, Tristan did you three have a good time. Because I think you did." said the silver haired male

"We did captain..Joe even found you a little treat." said Tristan as he walked by Joey and into the crowd. The captain raised an eyebrow

"Really Joey?" he asked

"Yes sir. He's right here...but he fell asleep on the way here." he said as everyone on the deck raised an eyebrow

"Seriously?" asked another pirate named Rishid.

"Yeah..I mean just by going in the kids house I know he had a hard life." Joey said

"What do you mean?" Shadi asked again

"Well when we walked in we heard something lock and a man came down with a dagger and just watched us and said that we could have his son if we found him. Who does that? Oh yeah than he laughed and walked passed us..and we shot him in the back...oh um did I forget to mention that the dagger had blood on it?" Joey said as he looked at the kid. He looked up and saw sympathy in all their eyes towards the boy.

"Well put him in my cabin till he wakes up. And gentlemen we may have another family member by the end of tonight." yelled the captain.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ryou woke up he was in a wood room that had dim lighting thanks to the almost out candles and had net hanging from the cieling

"Where am I?" Ryou asked himself. He stood up and started to walk to the door. He reached for the knob when the door came flying open and Ryou was sent to the ground. He looked up and saw a boy about his age with sandy blonde hair and tan skin with lavender eyes. The boy just stood there watching him.

"BAKURA!" he yelled as he ran out of the doo way. Ryou slowl stood up and looked at the doorway

"What just happened?" he said to himself again.

***With Marik***

"Bakura! The kids awake!" Marik yelled as he ran all the way up onto the deck and fell.

"Marik you ok?" Bakura asked the boy

"Yeah...the kids awake in your room." Marik said as he stood up. The man named Bakura just smirked and stood up

"I'll go and see if he is ready to come out and see his ew family." and with that Bakura just left.

***WITH RYOU***

When the biy left Ryou just sat there. Then finaly he got up and walked to the door and walked out. While he was walking he noticed a room filled with treasure. He was in awe at it all *AN- Say that ten times fast* as he was looking thriugh it all he did not see the boy stabding on the door frame

"Well hello there little kitty." said the boy. Ryou turned around really fast and fell back onto the gold pile. The boy n the doorframe just looked at him in a worried expression

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes..umm were am I?" Ryou asked as he sat up but still on the pile. The man just smirked and walked over to Ryou and knelled down. The man put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. He crwaled ontop of him and kissd him hard. The man slid his tounge into Ryou's mouth and ran his hand down Ryou side. He than shot his hand down Ryou's pants and began to jerk him off. Ryou put his hands on the mas shoulders and tried to push him off to no aveil. Finally Ryou came and the man sat up and smiled as he saw Ryou's eyes wet with tears

"Shadi what did you do?!" said a male voice. They both turned and Ryou saw the boy from earlier and a man who looked like him who was also smirking.

"You tell me Malik." said the man now known as Shadi.

"You jerked him off." said the who looked like him. Shadi just smriked more

"Yep and his mouth was amazeing." Shadi said Ryou stood up and slaped Shadi and ran off.

TheMidnoghtVampress- Sorry this is my first Lemonish part ever. So please tell me if I did ok.

Ryou- Why does evryone hate me?

Shadi- Well I did not hate you in this chapter..after all I was the first crew member to actually..do something like that to you.

Bakura- Well I beter be next! *Grabs Ryou's arm and drags him off*

TheMidnightVampress- Well...Next chap has a surprise visitor and you will never guess who..but youe welcome to try! Oh yeah and it is NOT an OC!

Kuma- Read and Review..every flame and Edward (FMA) get's smaller by an inch!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou ran away from the treassury. So that he could no longer see the man who viloted him. Ryou ran until he ran INTO someone and fell to they both fell to the ground. Ryou looked up and saw one of the pirates who had kidnaped him. Said pirate looked up at Ryou and smiled and got up.

"Yo lil' man." he said as he went to pick up Ryou by his arm Ryou screamed and started crying. And everyone on the boat come out to see what the comotion was all about. When they all got into the hall they saw Joey standing over a sobbing silver haired boy. Duke walked over to Joey and smaked him on the head

"The hell did you do to him?" He asked and Joey just rubbed his head. And laughed a little

"I have no clue. I ran into him and went to help him up and..well you know the rest." Joey said sighing a little. Duke looked at Ryou and kneeled down to him.

"Hey kid it's ok..stop crying. The dumb fuck did not mean to scare you." Duke said and put his hand on the kids head. Ryou looked up at Duke and saw that he had a smile on his face and Joey had a stupid look on his. Than all the pirates heard gigleing and smiled. Joey was getting pissed at Duke.

"Damnit Duke I am not a dumb fuck!" Joey yelled and Ryou stopped laughing and started whimpering

"Yes you are. You are mean!' Ryou said as he went back to being scared and hid behind Duke. One of the pirate started to laugh

"Well Joey looks like the boy doesn't like you! And instead he likes Duke!"

"Shut up Malik!" Joey said and stomped off. Than all the pirates started to laugh at Joey. Melvein walked over to Ryou and Duke. He shot his hand infront of Ryou

"My names Malik." he said. Rou took in all of his features. From his tan skin to his unruly hair. Slowly he reached his hand out and grasped Maliks

"R-R-Ryou." he said under a whisper. But Duke and Malik could hear him fine. Malik than smied and looked at him

"You are so adoriable!" he siad as he hugged Ryou

"Malik." said another tan pirate

"What Rishid?" Malik asked. The pirate named Rishid looked at Ryou and sighed

"Dont hurt him...he IS turning blue." Rishid said and as soon as Malik looked down sur enough Ryou was turning blue. Malik soon let Ryou go a said Sorry multiple times. Than three new figures came into the hallway. One of the tan ones looked at Ryou and smirked. When Ryou saw him he hide behind Duke and Malik.

****ELSEWHERE****

A man with lose white hair and a scar running down his left eye smirked at the sight of the town. He soon waved his hand in the air

"Come on men! Let's go see if there is any treassure left!" said the men and his gang all went to the town and so did the man. When he got there he saw a big house so he walked in. And on the wall was a family portrait. On the left was a women with dirty blonde hair, to the right was a man with black hair and in between them was the most beautiful boiy he ever saw. With his soft brown eyes and his neatly combed white hair he new that he must have him. So he grabbed the picture and yanked it down and got it out of the frame. He looked on the back and it had names 'Left, May. Right, Nickole. Middle Ryou'. The man smirked at that

"Ryou? Huh..well soon Ryou I will have you. And I will make you love me. Even if I have to rape you multiple time. Over and over again." He said with a smirk. He ripped the picture of the boy out and tucked it into his pocket. He than went it to the hall and saw the man Nickole on the ground with a bullet hole in his back. The whitette ran up stairs thinking he had been to late/ He went to on room and saw that the woman May was on the bed with multiple stab wounds on her stomache so he ran into the last room and opened it. He saw that the room was empty of anybody. either alive or dead

"Well I wont rest until I have that boy withering under me!" the man said as he stormed out of the house where his men were at and thy left. The boy still in the mans head

"Lord Akefia are you all right?" asked the youngest member. Akefia looked at the boy a smiled

"Yeah I'm fine Rebaku." said Akefia as he thought of ways to make the boy hurt in places he would not have thought could hurt.

Themidnightvampress- Ok please tell me if I did good! R&R! Every flame and Edward gets smaller by an inch!


	4. Chapter 4

+ +Akefia's thoughts

'' Ryou's thoughts

Akefia went to his room when they all got to their "Home". He went to his bed and lead down. He pulled out the picture of Ryou and smirked at it.

*AN- Guess what this part is about!*

Akefia slide his hand down his pants and grasped his member while thinking of Ryou

A young silver ahried boy was lying on the bed with Akefia on top of him.

"Tell me Ryou...do you know why you are here?" Akefia asked

"You t old me that I am here to fullfill your disiers..right?" Ryou said. Akefia smirk at him

"Yes." was all Akefia said as he thrusted into the boy without any preperation. And Ryou screamed. At first Akefia went slow but soon he started to go faster and faster. Ryou kept sreaming at every thrust by the man. Soon Ryou had tears in his eyes and Akefia stopped.

"Aww don't cry babe. I'll make all the pain in the world go away." Akefia said as he lent down to the boy and licked the tears off of his face. And soon they both came

Akefia came in his hand and looked at it

"Hmmmm...If an image could do this...how would the real thing react?...Now I really want Ryou." he said

*RYOU*

Ryou was walking with Malik and Duke

"So..how came you trust us...I mean should you also trust Marik?" Malik asked

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"Me." said the familiar voice from the treasurey. Ryou turned around fast and his hair flew up and around his face. He saw the boy who was in the doorway and in the treasurey. The tan boy extended his hand to Ryou

"The names Marik...and your name is Ryou right?" Marik asked. Ryou once again hide behind Malik and Duke

"Y-Y-Yes." Ryou answered. All three of the pirates started to laugh at the scene. That was until a buff pirate walked in. He stopped when he saw the four.

"Hn. When I heard that Joey, Tris and Duke found some slave to work on the ship I thought that it would be a girl. Not some girly-boy." the pirate said. Malik rolled his eyes

"Oh shut up Shada." *AN- I don't know how Shada acts...I only saw pics of him..and he looked like a dick...so he is offiacly the story's dickhead! (Insert cat smile)*. Marik said. Duke looked at rYou who looked really scared. He than put a comfronting hand on Ryous head.

"Don't worry Ryou." Duke said with a smile. Shada gave a very evil smirk and walked over to the two boys. He pushed Duke out of his way and pinned Ryou to the wall.

"So..little boy. Foreget everythingthat your village taught you..Because soon you'll have been in evey bed on the ship boy. Hahaha!" he said and then he left the scared boy on the wall.

"Don't worry Ry! None will use you like that." Duke said


	5. Chapter 5

After Duke got Ryou calmed down he went to the captains quarters

"Captain?" Duke asked as he knocked on his door. Bakura opened the door and looked at Duke

"What?" he asked. Duke looked down and mumbled something. Bakura not wanting to waste his presious time replied angryrly

"What?"

"It is about the boy Ryou...We got word from someone that your older brother wants him aswell as you sir." Duke said. Bakura bit his bottom lip and had an angry look in his eyes

"Well...there is no way in all of tataris that I'll let my brother have Ryou!" Bakura said as he went back into his room and then Duke left to go on deck.

_AKEFIA_

When Akefia got everything cleaned up in his room he told his men that he was going out for a bit. He mounted his horse and went into the direction of the burn down town (That rymes!) As he rode into town he could have sworn that the smell had gotten worse. He got off of the horse and went towards the house of Ryou. When he got in he walked past the dead body of the father and went upstairs to Ryou's room. Him being a man had buried Ryou's mom's body. When he got to Ryou's room he went to close the door when a sign had cought his eye. The sighn was a black rose with black hearts and a skeliton with a dagger. And under the oicture was the name "Dead Rose."

"Hmp...so Bakura has my little Ryou..well that wont be for long though." Akefia thought as he walked out of the house again. He had wanted to see if there was any more sighns of Ryou's dissapearince and he had found it.

***RYOU POV***

When I woke up in my room I got up and went to the door...that was locked. I soon got the feeling that someone was talking about me.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Themidnightvampress- Sorry for the small chapter and all.

Kite- You need to work on some homework!

Me- It is the weekend until...8 minutes so HA!

Kite- R&R. And no flames or Edward (FMA) will get shorter by an inch.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ryou opened his door Duke, Marik and Malik were standing there.

"Hey Ry-Ry!" said Marik happily.

"Hello everyone." Ryou replied. Malik smiled at him and Duke just laughed.

"Today we are taking you to the captain." Duke said. Ryou stiffened at the mention of the captain. All three of the pirates saw this and felt bad. That is until a man walked up behind them and grabbed Ryou's ass

"Hmmm...Your ass feels just as good as your mouth tastes." said Shadi. The three boys pulled Ryou away and Shadi back. They had looks that could kill as they faced Shadi.

"Listen Shadi! We are taking Ryou to the captain so you can get your greedy ass hands off of him." Malik said with malice. Duke and Marik was holding on to Ryou. Shadi sighed and left. Ryou looked at all of them and smiled softly

"I am so sorry about that Ry-chan." said a voice behind them all. When the four turned around there was the silver haired man who looked like Ryou. The man smiled and held his hand out

"My name is Captain Bakura." he said. Ryou could not help the blush that covered his cheeks as he stared at the boy. The pirate captain noticed this and laughed

"Well Ryou. We are going to go to a small village to get some supplies...you are going to stay with Duke OK?" he asked and Ryou nodded his head and smiled. So when they landed on the island they all got off. Ryou saw pirates he did not even know on his few days on the ship. As he looked around he saw a black colt just watching him. Ryou looked at Duke

"Do you know if that is a wild colt?" Ryou asked and pointed at the horse. Duke looked at where he was pointing and froze. His eyes grew big

"I'll be back in a second OK?" Duke said. Ryou nodded and Duke went to Bakura who was talking to a brown haired pirate. Duke walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. But Ryou did walk over the the railing to look at the sea. Witch was short lived as a black cloth covered his eyes. And a hand over his mouth

"Don't worry I wont kill you." said the voice as it started to walk Ryou to the back. 'What's going on? Who is this guy?' Ryou thought The he felt someone push him and him falling into the water. Not knowing what to do he tried to swim up. That is until he felt someone grip his arm and have a tight hold one it. Ryou was pulled up to the sand and onto a horse

"Stop!" yelled a somewhat familiar voice. Soon he heard people running and the he felt the wind in his hair. Needless to say he was scared

"Please let me go." Ryou pleaded he heard the man chuckle

"Keep that up kid and I'll just fuck you right here." he said. Those words made Ryou go stiff and his breath hitch. The man not liking this lended his head down to his neck and bit down harshly.

"AHH!" Ryou screamed violently. Tears streaming down his face. All Ryou wanted was to go back home with his mom & dad...was that to much to wish for? But wait...what if they were dead? Than the only family he would have was the older brother that went left their family to be a knight for the Queen. Ryou had no idea what to do. This had never happened to him before..well if you don't count the man who had jerked him off. Soon the horse had stopped and the man picked him off of the horse.

"Come on. We are home and it is time for you to do your job. Ryou." The man said. 'How does he know my name?' Ryou thought to himself as he was pulled into a room and he was pushed onto a bed and the man climbed on top of him...

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Me- Hehe cliff hanger!

Rye- Are you high?

Me- Yeah sugar high!

Rye- Sigh...Well this story chap is over and some of the stories are on hiatus... like The demon bird cross demension, Nekoness, The game, Big Brother, A tale of two worlds, and maybe Nii-san and the New kids. But they are NOT up for adoption OK?

Kit- Yeah and if anyone has any idea for the rest if her stories then please PM her.

Ali- Yeah an R&R. No flames or Edward (FMA) will get shorter by an inch.


	7. Chapter 7!

Ryou laid in bed. He was curled up into a ball while crying. That man had just had his way with him. Then he heard something crash and a yell. 'What's going on?' Ryou thought. The door to the room opened up and Ryou looked up. He stopped breathing for a moment. Standing there was Rabaku.

"Brother?!" Ryou yelled. Rabaku stared at Ryou with wide eyes. Ryou started to cry. He jumped up and hugged him. Rabaku returned the hug.

"I can't believe that your alive!" Ryou yelled.

"Ryou? What are you doing here? I though that you, Mom and Dad were in London?" he asked. Ryou started to cry harder

"When you left us father moved us to a small fishing village. Pirates attacked and I was with them for a couple weeks. Then when they docked a man kidnapped me and last night he raped me and now here we are." Ryou said. He looked up and saw hatred in Rabaku's eyes

"Brother? What's wrong?" Ryou asked. His brother had never acted like this before. Rabaku looked down at him and sighed

"I let you down. But I wont a second time." Rabaku said. He then let go of Ryou and walked out. 'I wonder what that meant?' he thought.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_XX_X_X_X _X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Bakura had a bad feeling about this. After all his older brother had kidnapped the young boy that his crew found in that village. Soon he and the crew came upon the thief's hideout.

"AKEFIA!" he yelled. Than his older brother walked out

"Well what do I owe this surprise?" he asked. Bakura was pissed

"How about you give me back Ryou?!" Bakura yelled. Before Akefia could answer a knife was trusted into his chest.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

ME- Cliffhanger!

Kite-...Really?

ME- YES!

Akaya-...Anywayyyyy. Themidnightvampress is thinking about posting a bleach story. It will be a Toshiro and Everyone that she can think of...so if you lot want her to then PM or send it along with the reviews.

Rye- R&R.

Kara- No flames or Edward (FMA) will get shorter by an inch.

Nanio- Heheheheheh! Could I be in the bleach story?

Bree-*Hits her upside the head* You twit! If she gets enough reviews or PM's about it then yes! All the Tanner sisters are going to be in it.

Me- Well...yeah I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please if you have any ideas then please send me some! I am on a major writers block on most of my stories! *CRYING*


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone could only watch as Akefia fell to the ground with the dagger in his chest.

"Go inside and see if Ryou is in there." Bakura said. As his men went inside he watched his older brother dieing.

"Akefia? You dead?" he asked

"Do I look dead?" Akefia said as he got up and pulled the dagger out of his chest.

"So that did not kill you huh?" said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw someone in a black cape. The figure raised a hand and pointed to the sky

"Only one can live, only one will die, find out who that one will be. A hint...it is not either of you. And the answer It is Rabaku and Ryou which will die?" asked the figure and black mist made it disappear. Both brothers looked at each other

"RYOU!"

"RABAKU!" they both yelled and ran inside to save their lovers. When they got inside it was a blood bath. Melvin, Duke, Seto, Joey, and Marik where the only ones alive.

"What happened?" asked Bakura

"We don't know. When we came in here a figure in red came and attacked us with it's scythe!" Marik said. They had no idea what to think. That is until they heard a scream coming from up stairs. They all ran up to the room where it came from. When they opened the door Akefia saw the man in the picture of Ryou and his family.

"What is going on here?" he asked. Then the two figures dressed in red and black appeared out of no where

"LEAVE!" they yelled. Akefia looked over and saw both Rabaku and Ryou on the bed bleeding it out

"RABAKU!" Akefia yelled. He pushed past the figures and ran to his side. Bakura did the same. Everyone else *Besides the figures and the dad* looked sad

"Rabaku...don't...don't die! Please don't die!" Akefia yelled.

"Akefia...I'm...sorry...please..don't..hate..me." Rabaku said as he closed his eyes.

"RYOU!" Bakura said. Ryou looked at him and smiled a broken smile

"I'm sorry Bakura...I love you..even though we haven't spent much time together...I love you." Ryou said as he closed his eyes as well. Both of the bandit brothers and Bakura's remaining men went to fight the dad. After a long fight they killed him. All that remained was the two figures in red and black. They slowly walked towards the dead boys

"One will die and one will live. You have three weeks to figure out who will live and who will die." said the figure in black. And with that they were gone. Akefia and Bakura looked at the dead boys

"You should bring Ryou back. I took so many things from you...and this should be MY punishment." Akefia said. Bakura looked at his brother and at Rabaku and Ryou.

"Are you sure Akefia?" Bakura asked. Akefia nodded

"Yeah...I'm sorry I took so much from you...and this IS my punishment." he said once again

"Wow..that usually takes longer." said a voice they turned and saw the two figures again

"OK..you want to bring the youngest back?" said the figure in black. Akefia nodded. The two figures nodded and they said some chant and Ryou woke up. He got up and looked down

"R-R-Rabaku? NO!" Ryou began to cry on his dead brothers body

"We are very sorry for your lose." said the figure in red. They all turned around and Ryou's jaw droped

"Aka? Noir?"


End file.
